


Hyacinthus

by deaddoh



Series: Greek Love Stories [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Greek myth AU, M/M, Sad Ending, blood...kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: "I profess my love to you..."based off the story of Hyacinthus from greek myth.





	Hyacinthus

Robin and Mark share an evil look to one another as they both try to make their way to Séan’s home to court him. They push and shove all while trying to not draw attention to themselves. While they look like mortals, they’re the gods of prophecy and the west wind respectfully.

Robin reaches Séan’s door first and locks eyes with Mark right as he knocks.

Mark fumes, the wind picking up to a brief gust as he watches Séan open the door with a smile, fingertips smudged with charcoal. “Robin! Such a nice sight. Beautiful day, no?”

Robin sends a smug smile over his shoulder, “It is! I wish to have you accompany me on my walk to the forest shrine.”

Séan looks thoughtful, tapping his chin and smudging black. “I just need more time on my work. Come in while I finish?”

Robin nods with a bright smile.

In the home, Robin marvels at the statue sitting in the entrance area. “Oh I do apologize for the statue. It was a commision yet to be taken.”

Robin waves away the apology, “Oh worry not. It is a beautiful thing, regardless of its placement.”

Séan reddens at the complement as he leads Robin into his work room. “Just wait a moment longer. Feel free to look, but please not touch.”

Robin nods and Séan bustles off to do whatever.

 

<+>

 

“Oh it’s always a beautiful sight, this shrine.” Séan says as he and Robin stand at the entrance of the open air shrine. Robin nods, content on watching Séan fawn on the lighting.

“Ah I forgot to ask this until now, but why invite me on your weekly walk? Not that I mind.”

Robin smiles at Séan’s question, “Well, I needed to tell you a secret.”

The other looks interested, “Why here? The trees and grass can listen.”

Robin moves closer and takes Séan’s hand in his own, the other blushing an impressive pink.

“You are just pure. Not used to the slightest touch or compliment.” Robin teases, Séan’s face even more red.

“Anyways. I need you to solve me this.”

Séan waited with bated breath, hearing the trees groan from a sudden gust.

“Will you come watch me practice my discus throwing? I wish to teach you.”

Séan laughs, pulling his hand from Robin’s and bending over. He laughs a great belly laugh, one that sounds of joy and breathlessness.

Robin looks concerned, afraid Séan will reject and choose Mark.

“I do apologize.” Séan says after several long moments of laughter.

“I was under the impression that you had some great secret.” The trees and their leaves stop rustling, but the breeze remains.

Robin smiled, relieved.

“But, I need to tell you something now too.”

The god of prophecy now looks curious, eyebrows raised 

“I-I umm.”

Robin smiles and takes the mortal’s hand, “Take your time.”

Séan takes a couple deep breaths and sighs quietly.

The oracle’s heart pounds, ichor loud in his ears.

“I-I profess my love to you over Mark.”

Robin goes slack-jawed. The breeze stops. Séan looks away in an effort of hiding his blush.

The god rushes forward and wraps the mortal in an embrace. Pressing a kiss to Séan’s face, Robin smiles. The wind picks back up though worse than before and Robin knows, somewhere in the back of his mind that Mark is _fuming_.

 

<+>

 

Séan has to cover his eyes from the sun as he approaches Robin in the middle of the throwing range. “It’s bright no?”

Robin looks over with a grin and shrugs, wiping his face. “I suppose it is. I will keep this practice short and teach you another day.”

The mortal nods, fine with that future plan. He finds himself admiring Robin more openly, letting himself be more affectionate. Leaning against the god as they sit in the shade, holding his hand as they walk about, quick pecks on the cheek or forehead.

He watches Robin spin and fling the disk all in one beautifully fluid motion, the god's body screaming to the artist to be drawn.

The disk flies far, almost to the end of the field. Séan claps, obviously impressed.

The oracle smiles and bows, but something is bothering the god. The wind is oddly absent. Mark didn’t even show himself when Robin beckoned him from the god’s own shrine.

“Oh please throw again! That was beautiful form.” Séan looks elated, his artist’s mind already trying to memorize the shadows and sharp lines of the god.

Robin can’t bring himself to deny the human. He picks up another disk from the nearby pile and readies to throw again.

The god of prophecy and music spins at full speed and locks his arm, the disk flying. Suddenly, a gust picks up and the disk comes flying back at twice the speed it was thrown.

Robin turns just as the disk nails Séan right in the forehead, the awful sound of crunching reaching the musican's ears.

The mortal crumples and Robin rushes over, blood gushing. Robin cradles Séan, seeing the light fade from his eyes.

The god of music cries, his sounds of grief carried by the wind and even the muses hear him.

The oracle wipes the tears from his eyes, seeing a flower sprout from Séan’s blood. Robin picks the flower, “Oh to name you. To have Séan’s name live on.”

Robin sets the flower onto the mortal’s chest, another flower already grown in. “Séacinthus.”


End file.
